


Under the stars

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: A prince and a princess talk.





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt "the things you said under the stars"

They don’t stray too far from the others, as they both know Lotor still doesn’t enjoy much trust within the Paladins. They know Allura can take care of herself perfectly, but still. Still they only know of him as a son of a murderous emperor and regard him varily. 

He doesn’t quite have it in him to blame them. They are petty, certainly, but they are human. An interesting race, truly, but not quite up to par with his and his standards.

He lets them stare at him with suspicion in their eyes and lets them spit venom at him. He has his own plans. His own future. His father is no longer emperor, but him. 

At least Allura is not the same. Under the stars, within the stars, she glows like truly the last of her kind. Looking at her is like looking at the stars: except this star is close, this star has a loveliness to it that no distant, cold star has. 

“What are you thinking?” She asks, looking up. Her hair is free right now, cascading down her back. 

Lotor’s fingers itch to touch. “As you would know, princess, governing is a rather busy affair.” His voice is kept even, his hands behind his back. His eyes are on her, not on the stars. 

“Yet here you are,” she answers, rather sweetly despite the little smirk. Allura’s the one to step closer to him, to reach for his hands. To take them between her own. “I have a feeling we could … have more to discuss.” She lowers her eyes, like to be coy. 

But what Lotor knows of Allura is that she is not coy. She is power and vengeance and glory all tucked inside this one beautiful body. 

Inside of Lotor, a warmth spreads. “Privately?” He goes for a smirk. He brings her hands to his lips. “You and me, princess Allura, understand each other better than anyone else ever could. I have a feeling you would agree.” He meets her eyes. 

Allura doesn’t look away. Her little smile is all the answer he gets and needs.


End file.
